


Half Bloods at Hogwarts

by Sushimelon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, How Do I Tag, Ilvermorny, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimelon/pseuds/Sushimelon
Summary: The half-bloods go undercover at Hogwarts, will they finish the year? Who is going to mess up their quiet?-----“Hecate has requested that a group of you go to a place that she blessed with her magic a millennia ago,” at that everyone looked up and confused.“Do you mean that there are such things as wizards?” Annabeth asked from her seat at the table “Are they not just descendants of Hecate? Like Frank is of Poseidon,” many heads turned to Frank who just shrugged his shoulders.“Excellent questions, Miss Chase, however, no this group are not descendants of the gods, well not technically. These wizards are just people who have been blessed by Hecate."----





	1. I'm going on an adventure

The head counsellors of each cabin along with some representatives from camp Jupiter were called to a meeting with Chiron and Luna. Sitting around the table, the group waited as patiently as we could when most of us had ADHD, meaning there was a lot going on around the group. 

Finally, Chiron addressed the impatient demigods, "Thank you all for coming here at such short notice. And welcome to those visiting us from camp Jupiter as well as the hunters. We have called this meeting as there has been a message delivered from the gods." There was multiple groans as everyone realised here this was probably going, "Hecate has requested that a group of you go to a place that she blessed with her magic a millennia ago," at that everyone looked up and confused. 

"Do you mean that there are such things as wizards?" Annabeth asked from her seat at the table "Are they not just descendants of Hecate? Like Frank is of Poseidon," many heads turned to Frank who just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Excellent questions, Miss Chase, however, no this group are not descendants of the gods, well not technically. These wizards are just people who have been blessed by Hecate. I do not quite understand it myself as there are some people born into this world from mortal parent, others from one mortal and one wizard and, some are brought in with two wizards as parents however there are still some who are born from people of magic and yet do not possess and power themselves, these people can be referred to as squibs."

On this occasion, most of the room still looked on engaged in this conversation, while other, meaning Annabeth, were looking as if they were going to pull out a note pad and start taking notes on this meeting as if it were a lecture. 

"What has this got to do with us?" Was the remark that came from Leo. 

"I was just getting to that Mr Valdez." Leo had the sense to look sheepish "as I was saying, this people no longer believe that it was in fact the gods that blessed them, so they would like that to change. The god have asked for 13 people from either camp to be placed into the school called Hogwarts, which is a school for these wizards when they are aged 11 to 18. So for this quest the demigods must also lie within that age range, or at least look like they do." 

There was a lot of mumbling as people talked to the benefits of going on this quest. And soon it was decided that Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Thalia, Leo, Frank, Jason, Hazel, Clarisse, Connor, Travis and Grover as the satyr will be the ones attending the school. 

"as that is all sorted we will now break into two groups of those going on the quest and those who will be remaining at their respective camps as you will need to make sure that whilst these people are not at camp, their cabins have representatives for any meetings and also for chores that any cabin which all its residents are leaving, namely the big three, are taking of the schedules and it is all rearranged to suit the camp. If those who are staying at camp would like to move to the other room now, would like to talk to those who are leaving." 

Katie led those not leaving out of the room whilst the 11 demigod who would be going to Hogwarts stayed behind. 

"Chiron, would you like me to fetch Grover?" Percy asked.

"That's alright Percy, I requested his presence earlier as I had a feeling he was going to be selected." And as if by magic, which would have been quite ironic in this case, Grover walked in through the door and took an empty seat. "Now that you are all in attendance, I will explain the set up for this quest,

"You will all be posing as exchange student from the American school, Ilvermorny, and most of you will be in 7th year, however, Nico, you will be in fourth, hazel will also be in that year. Connor and Travis, either Connor will be in 6th year and Travis in 7th as you are a year apart, or you can pose as twins and be in the same year as I'm sure no one will question that." 

Connor looked up "Umm, I think I'd prefer to be in the same year as my big bro I think." He looked over to Travis with a smirk which Travis returned. 

"They are going to pull so many pranks; I hope you know this Chiron." Grover looked to the man he addressed his statement to. 

"Unfortunately I am aware but I think it would be better for them to be in the same year so they have less of a chance of spreading their influence to the rest of the school. Carrying on, I think the rest of you will be in 7th year along with the Stolls." He said with a sigh. 

"Wait, Chiron did you say exchange from America?" Chiron nodded "Where is Hogwarts exactly then?" Annabeth looked confused 

"Oh, did I not say? Hogwarts is in Great Britain, you'll have to travel to London in order to attend."

"WHAT??!!"

"Yes, you'll all need to find a way that you are comfortable n traveling, I assume that Nico will be shadow traveling, Percy will be going by Pegasus and Jason by plane?" The three in question showed their agreement, "great, so the rest of you can travel those ways or we may be able to organise a way of getting there by some other method, though it may be more difficult. " 

The group discussed and decided that it would be best for hazel to go with Nico when he shadow travels as a child of Pluto, and that all of the others, apart from Piper and Jason, would be going by Pegasus with Percy. 

"Great, I recommend that you all try and get some sleep as you will ned to pack and be ready to leave by Tuesday and to be in London on Wednesday, where you will be staying in a hotel called the Leakey cauldron until term starts on Saturday 1st September. I will see you all tomorrow." And with that all of the teenagers left the room excited that this time next week, they would be at a British school somehow learning magic.


	2. The nightmares never leave

On the Sunday before the demigods were sent to the school known as Hogwarts, they were given the task of packing, meaning that as soon as Annabeth had finished doing hers she headed over to the Poseidon cabin ready to help Percy with his, knowing that he will procrastinate doing it until Tuesday morning. 

Eventually, once the pair had finished packing they laid down on the bed with Annabeth's head resting on Percy's shoulder. 

After the past few years they'd had, the two of them enjoyed these quiet moments between the two of them, both of them lost in their thoughts about what had happened and the gimmers of hope of the future,

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth whispered 

"Yeah, Wise Girl." Came the reply,

"Do you ever wonder what might have happened if you let go and I had to go through it alone?" She frowns and looks toward the window.

"Not really, do you?"

"Yeah, I also think that I would have died. You were the only thing that kept me sane down there." She said as he looked deeply into those gorgeous grey eyes. He analysed her face, looking for any traces of jokes or lies in that statement. 

There wasn't any.

"You know I thought about you the whole time we were down there and it's all I think about now. You're all I think about ever. I care for you so much that even Hera knew not to take my memories of you away." A pause "Can I tell you something?" was what broke the silence, and Percy felt Annabeth nod against his shoulder "Do you know that I'm happy that Zeus' lightning bolt was stolen? And that he thought that id stolen it?"

"Why?" she whispered with a questioning glance

"Because, if he hadn't, my math teacher would not have been a fury, I would have never met Grover or you or anyone at camp. That quest as the beginning of so many stories and the first time I ever felt like I fitted in to something, that wasn't the ocean." He said with a smile. 

"Well, when you think of it like that, I think I agree with you, it was the start of something great." Annabeth said but she was drifting of too sleep as she began slurring her words at the end, so Percy just kissed the top of her head and tried to get some shut eye himself. 

Percy had a dreamless sleep, Annabeth wasn't so lucky, as Percy was woken to her screaming and reaching out for something. 

Annabeth had fallen asleep safe and secure in Percy's arms, wishing for a dreamless sleep. But as a demi-god, she has some of the worst luck ever.

It's a terrible dream of when the curses tortured Percy. She could not watch this, she'd never been able to see any of this before, as she'd been blind before, now though, seeing Percy gasp and struggling to breathe let alone move, it was something she couldn't believe was happening and she couldn't do anything to help him.

Then it all changed, and it was Annabeth being tortured and Percy had to watch. He was crying his eyes out and trying to look away but whenever he did there was some force that would turn his head around again forced him to watch. He had to watch his best friend and girlfriend helpless and in pain whilst not being able to do anything about it.

He was facing a hard enough torture as it was being here in hell, but seeing her as she cried and screamed out in pain it broke him. She tried to stay strong looking at Percy, seeing the look in his eyes, it lit a fire inside of her and she felt like she could do anything, including breaking these curses that gripped her in this hell. Suddenly everything was frozen. 

The events stopped and fizzled out, something shook her and whispered in a calm and soothing voice to her, saying "wake up, it's only a dream I won't let anything hurt you. Not again, come on Annabeth, wake up." She soon woke up from the dream state only to see Percy sigh and pull her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank the gods, Wise Girl, you were in that state for half an hour." he says as he kissed her on the head and she leant on his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a soothing voice.

She just shook her head, content in just being in his company after that ordeal. It is 5:30 now and so she just laid there thinking and recovering from the dream. There is a comfortable silence. That is until seaweed brain talks

"5:30 I think that is a new record for sleeping!" he says that knowing smirk playing on his lips as he leans in.

"Shut up seaweed brain or I'll call you Perseus." She replied whilst rolling her eyes. 

"Make me!" he says cheekily, smirking, Annabeth came up with an idea and reached behind her head, grabbing her pillow and smothering Percy with it. He just laughed and tried to tickle her in retaliation, but eventually thy both stopped, just smiling down at each other. 

"get up loser, you need to shower and I need to get back to my cabin without the harpies killing me, wish me luck," she said with a grin on her face. 

They hugged by the door, exchanging chaste kisses with one another before Annabeth headed back to her cabin and back in to her bed, pulled out her laptop and got started on the next renovation plans for Olympus to occupy her mind from the events of the early morning.


	3. Gotta get to hogwarts *insert rest of gotta get back to hogwarts*

The group decided that the best time for them to leave was early Wednesday morning, which meant that Thalia was charged with making sure all of the demigods, except Nico and Hazel who wouldn't have to leave until around lunch time, and she trusted Hazel to get Nico up in time, were up and ready to leave by 7 as Jason and Pipers plane left JFK at 10 so they had to leave by 7:30 and the rest who were going by Pegasus would leave around the same time. 

Waking up some of them is much easier than others as Annabeth was already up and dressed, the Stolls were early risers as was Piper, Grover and Frank. Frank had also volunteered to get Clarisse up as they'd agreed he'd be the one shed be least likely to kill. This just left Jason, Leo and Percy. 

On this day, Leo had woken up much earlier than needed and so had headed to bunker 9 to tinker. Once Thalia had realised that was where he was, she headed over and informed him that he needed to be ready to go in half an hour. 

She then went over to cabin 1, AKA her father's cabin, this place had always given her the creeps as she'd never actually wanted to be in there, but she took a deep breath and went inside to find Jason fast asleep on his bed. 

"JASON!" she cried to the sleeping form of her younger brother but when he didn't budge she took the glass of water from the bed side table and poured it over his blond hair. 

"What the Hades? He looked around confused until he saw Thalia snickering in the corner. "I'm gonna kill you, you know that right?" 

"Yep, which is why I'm gonna run and get Percy up now. You have to be ready by 7 so get going bro." she said as she left the cabin heading over to cabin 3. 

This is the one she'd been dreading, she couldn't just pour a glass of water on his head, he'd probably like that, so how was she going to do this? The idea came to her right as she opened the door to the cabin. 

Thank the gods for Leo. 

As she placed the speaker in the room, by Percy's head and went back outside, she put on the best song for this. 

Skipping to the chorus, she pressed play and the lyrics blasted through the speaker. 

"Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you"

There was a loud screech coming from the Poseidon cabin so Thalia knew her work was done for the morning. 

Once everyone was up and ready, they congregated by Thalia's tree and bid their farewells to Jason and Piper who were being driven to the airport whilst the rest of them mounted their Pegasus and departed on their way to England. 

Once all of the demigods had arrived safely, they found the Leakey Cauldron and checked in. as promised once they'd all dumped their stuff, the joined Leo in his room and Iris Messaged Chiron at camp. 

"I'm glad you have all arrived on time and in one piece, now you must go to Diagon alley to collect the necessary equipment for your school year, I gave the two lists to Annabeth before you left," Annabeth just waved the sheets in an answer "Perfect, now Hazel and Nico you will need what is listed on your 4th your sheet and the rest of you will need the 7th year sheet." With that, he swiped his hand through the mist and was gone. 

"Okay, time for some shopping I guess." 

~~~

Meanwhile, another lot of student had just started their shopping. 

"Okay, so we need to go to Flourish and Blotts first of course, then to Olivanders as I think we all broke our wands over the last year, then we can have some ice-cream from Florean Fortescue's, then, do you guys want to go see George?" the red heads both nodded their heads, "great, well go there after then. Anywhere else anyone needs to go?"

Harry was the only one to reply "I kind of need to get a new broom, mines broken." 

"Ok so Quality Quidditch supplies after Olivanders?" the group all gave nods of agreement, "Perfect, Flourish and Blotts it is then."

The four of them turned to the shop and walked in that direction, once there, they heard shouts, but American shouts. 

"But Annabeth I can read it if it's not in Greek!" someone shouted 

"Well good job there's Greek copies then, isn't it." Replied a female voice, presumably Annabeth. 

They rounded the corner to find a big squabble of teenagers. 

"Hi there? You guys seem a bit confused here" I asked them

"Hi, uh yeah, we're exchange students from Ilvermorny." a tall masculine boy with sea green eyes and black messy hair said. 

"Oh ok, I'm Hermione. This is Ron, Ginny and he is Harry" she introduced the other three with a smile. 

"Cool I'm Percy" said the only one who'd talked before. 

"Annabeth" came from a girl with curly blond hair.

"Jason" that's the guy with the blond hair and glasses,

"Grover" said the guy with curly hair and crutches,

"Hazel" the short girl with the big hair said, 

"Connor and Travis" said a set of, what must be, twins that had a similar presence that the Weasley twins had before the battle.

"I'm Thalia" the girl with the short, spikey hair said.

"Piper" this girl looked kind of like a hippy with the flowers in her hair. 

"Frank" came from the tall Asian looking guy. 

"Leo" he looked like he was going to cause a lot of trouble at the school.

"Clarisse" was the last one, the buff girl stood at the back. 

"Where is Nico?" the girl, Hazel, asked

"I'm here Hazel!" said a boy that definitely was not there a second ago, did these Americans already know how to apperate? 

"Yeah we are all going into 7th year, except Hazel and Nico who are going into 4th." Explained Thalia 

"Nice, the four of us are all going into 7th year as well. Do you know what books you need?" Hermione asked 

"Yeah we got our list thanks anyway though!" The one with blonde hair, glasses and blue eyes, those eyes are very similar to Thalia's. 

After that thought harry looked up and the new kids had walked off.

"They seemed nice." Ron said.

"How should you know you barely said anything!" they all laughed as Ron goes bright red and the group went about their business sorting what they need for the year ahead of them.

\------

Soon after meeting the wizards, the demigods headed over to Olivanders to try and get some wands for their year at Hogwarts. 

Annabeth had volunteered to go first and after a couple of wands found the one for her, hawthorn with a unicorn tail hair. Next was Piper, who got a cypress wand with a dragon heart string core.

Next was Hazel, who when she came up to Olivander, he seemed to have an epiphany. "I know exactly the wand for you, it is very rare and a gift from Gregorovitch," he then went behind the counter and pulled out a box "this wand is made from the yew tree but has a coral centre, these are very rare indeed and I have only given a few out in my many years," Olivander pulled out the wand and passed it to hazel who took it carefully in her hand, having learnt from the mistakes of her friends and gave the wand a small flick. The room seemed to begin to glow and it seemed to turn everything gold. "Perfect, be careful with that wand, my dear, in the wrong hands it could be deadly."

Leo was after and was given a rosewood with a dragon heart string, Frank, a vine with a phoenix feather.

Thalia came after Frank and Olivander pulled another box from under the counter. "These wands are very rare, I've only seen one in my time, and the core is a Veela hair. Veela are semi-human magical beings; beautiful women with white-gold hair and skin that appears to shine moon-bright and the wood is a special pine, now take it and we will see if it fits you as I feel it will." So Thalia took it from the wand maker and swished I in her hand there was a sudden gust of wind and the room seemed to become immersed in moon light. "Fantastic."

Following Thalia, Jason stepped up, "ah, another interesting one." The man reached to the top shelf to reach Jason's wand " This core was given to me by a Shikoba Wolfe, an American wand maker, the core is thunderbird tail feather, I have never given this to any wizard or witch from England, so I suppose it makes sense to give it to an American. The wood is from a walnut tree."

After Jason had confirmed that the wand was meant from him, Grover stood, with the help of his crutches and walked to Olivander. Grover received a unicorn tail hair core with cherry wood; Clarisse was given a cedar wand with a dragon heartstring core.

Nico was the next of the group, "this is the most surprising wand I have ever received, the only other I have seen with a Thestral hair was the elder wand. Here, take it, it has chosen you." He passed the wand over to a confused Nico who took it tenderly and with a small smile sat back with the other demigods. 

The Stolls were given twin' wands that had two phoenix feathers from the same bird, however Travis had mahogany wood and Connor got willow. 

The last was Percy who seemed reluctant to step forward. Olivander looked almost surprised after he fetched the wand for the son of Poseidon. "This wand, it was made by my father, only weeks before he died, take good care of it, it will serve you well." 

Percy picked up the wand and then there was a small train of water being expelled from Percy's wand. 

"It's made from a rare core that has not been used since my father's death, nearly 70 years ago, kelpie hair and a wood that the famous Harry Potter had for his first wand, holly." 

"I don't think this is mine, it seems too powerful for someone like me." Percy said with a sigh. 

"Don't forget, the wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Jackson." And with that the wand maker took the money and left the demigod pondering. It wasn't until much later on after the group had finished their shopping, bought their robes and gone back to the Leakey Cauldron, when Percy was fiddling with his wand did he realise. 

"I never told Olivander my surname!"

 


	4. Percy's dam pen has a charm

Following Chiron's instructions, come the 1st September, the demigods headed to kings cross station to make their way to Hogwarts. 

"Remember, he said to run through the wall between platform 9 and 10 and we should make it as long as we are not late." Annabeth said as the group approached the platforms in question. "Ok, who's going first?"

When no one went to move, Annabeth just sighed and ran through the platform herself. The other side was amazing, the bright red steam engine, the Hogwarts express, stood proudly on the tracks as the family's of the returning and new students gathered in bunches around the platform. 

Thalia was the next through and the rest followed suit and emerged on the other side to just stand agape at the impressive vastness of Hogwarts equivalent of a school bus. 

"No way is this real, somebody pinch me! Ow, Connor, I didn't mean literally!" exclaimed Travis as he was the last to appear. 

When they'd all gotten over the initial shock, the group headed inside the train to find an empty compartment.

"Not all of us will fit in one compartment, but there is two near each other and this one only has 4 people in." so with that the group split into two, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover in the compartment with the wizard, and the others in the empty one. 

The group sharing with the wizards entered before realising, "hey, aren't you guys the ones from the shop?" 

The wizard with the curly brown hair looked up, "oh yeah, you guys are the Americans right?" 

It was Grover who replied "yeah that's us, the rest of them are in the carriage next door, can we squeeze in here with you?" the boy with the black hair, Harry, nodded his head and the four Americans walked into the compartment and took their seats opposite the wizards. 

The silence in the room was awkward to say the least, and Percy with his ADHD decided that it was the perfect time to be fiddling with his pen. 

"Seaweed brain put your pen away!" Annabeth said.

"But Annie I'm bored!" Percy replied 

"Don't call me Annie!" she exclaimed before tackling him and taking the pen off of him. Thalia and Grover just looked on at the scene with an amused expression whilst the brits were bewildered as to what was happening around them. 

"You do know it will come back to my pocket because of that umm, charm right?" Percy said 

"Yeah I just was waiting to see your reaction if I put my cap on and..." She started to smirk.

"And what wise girl?" he said slightly agitated.

The four from camp blood were unable to contain their laughter after that. The others just sat their questioning how the rest of the year would go if this is how they act on the first day. 

Most of the rest of the journey happened with comfortable conversation being struck up between both groups, until Ginny ended an anecdote with "and then, my damn brother decided to chuck a gnome at me!" 

Thalia, Grover and Percy made eye contact with each other and just started laughing. "That dam gnome!" Grover managed to get through the laughter. 

Hermione turned to Annabeth who was looking annoyed rather than amused "why are they laughing so much, no offence Ginny, it wasn't the kind of story that needs that much laughter?"

"No one knows, they do this whenever someone says the word 'damn', I think it's from a trip they went on together at some point." The blonde replied 

"Oh, so it's an inside joke?" Annabeth nodded, "That makes sense!"

Once the laughing trio had calmed down, the group just talked and joked around until this beautiful castle comes in to view so, naturally, Annabeth starts babble on and on about the architecture while no one actually listens. The wizards tell the new students that they should change into our robes so off the groups went to get their robes and to inform the other demigods to get changed. 

The train comes to a stop not long after. The demigods were told that once they'd arrived at the Hogsmead station, they would be traveling by boat to the castle with the first years, so they made their way over to the looming figure, whom harry informed the group was the castles games keeper called Hagrid, and stopped by the man. 

"Ahh you must be the exchange students that have come for this year" he said in his weird accent 

"That's us! We are going across the lake right?" said Percy as he smirked at the other big three children. 

"That's right, now if you'd all follow me to the lake we can get you over as quick as possible." replied Hagrid.

Eventually the groups were loaded onto the boats with Nico, Hazel, Thalia, Leo and Jason in one, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Piper in the next and then Travis, Connor, Clarisse and Frank in the final one. 

Percy decided that the first boat needed some waves so created a lot of disturbance near where they were, the groups managed to get across the lake mostly dry with only a few people being splashed by a power happy Percy.


	5. That was a weird sorting ceremony

Once the groups arrived at the castle, the headmistress, professor McGonagall, addressed the first years and the Americans. 

"As you may know, you are going to be sorted now into your houses for your time here at Hogwarts. There are 4 houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin, you will be called up one by one to sit on the stool and be sorted appropriately. The first years will go first and the exchanges from Ilvermorny will be after them, good luck!" 

So they opened the grand doors and the hundreds of students went silent looking at the group, as they walked past the students people were whispering "why are there people who aren't first years?" and "who are they?" but as they walked past harry and his friends, who just smiled at them, the group felt ok. 

The first years were sorted and it was the new groups turn, "as many of you will have noticed there is a group of people who are to be sorted even though they are not first years, this is because the school, Ilvermorny, have decided that we should develop our bonds with them so have sent 13 of their best students to attend the school. Now, Chase, Annabeth!"

Annabeth waked up and the hat was placed on her head after a few minutes it screamed "Ravenclaw!".

"Di Angelo, Nico" He walked up and put the hat on after what was at least 10 minutes it finally shouted "Slytherin, get me off of him!"

"Grace, Jason" he walked up and many of the students could hear lightning crackle in the background. Anyway, when the hat was placed it took next to no time for it to call out "Gryffindor!"

"Gr-" 

"It's Thalia, just Thalia!" Thalia shouted and all of the Americans seem like they expected it! However, it shut up most of us from Hogwarts. 

"Ok, Thalia please come up to the hat" so Thalia walked up and the hat was placed on her head and as it touched her head it shouted "Gryffindor!"

"Umm, there is one more" the hat groaned "Jackson, Perseus" everyone laughed at his name, although there were quite a few curious glances thrown in different directions.

"Please just call me Percy!" he exclaim, probably annoyed at the whole situation.

When the hat was hovering at least a foot above his head it shouted "DO NOT PUT ME ON HIS HEAD HE IS GRYFFINDOR NOW LET ME GO NOW!" 

"La Rue, Clarisse," Clarisse went to sit down and the hat was placed down for only a second before it was declared "Slytherin!" 

"Levesque, Hazel" she walked up and the hat was placed on her head. After what looked like a mind battle it finally screeched "Hufflepuff!"

"McClean, Piper" she walked up, sat down and was sorted into "Gryffindor!"

"Stoll, Connor" he went up and it was on his head for a minute then once again, screamed "Gryffindor!"

"Stoll, Travis" the hat screeched "Gryffindor!" in less time than the last.

"Underwood, Grover" the man with the crutches hobbled up and took his seat, "Hufflepuff!" he smiled and went to join Hazel. 

"Valdez, Leo" he sauntered p to the stool and was sorted into "Ravenclaw!" so went and sat with Annabeth at their table.

"And finally, Zhang, Frank" the shape shifter sat down and was placed in "Hufflepuff!"

"As there is only a few exchange students and they are only in 4th and 7th years, they will be attending their classes together with whomever is taking those lessons as part of their N.E.W.Ts in 7th year and they will go around with Slytherin in 4th year. Now let the Feast begin!" 

Everyone in the halls began chatting ranging from what they did over the summer, the things they were most looking forward to that year, and of course, the exchange students.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the feast had finished, everyone retreated to their own houses area, the demigods from each house got their own room, which the teachers were not happy about originally, but after realising that they had to be in those rooms for safety reasons, they allowed the group to have mixed gender rooms. 

When morning came everyone went down to breakfast and were given time tables, the 7th year went something like this:

Period 1: Charms, Professor Flitwick 

Period 2: Potions, Professor Slughorn 

Period 3: Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall 

Period 4: Defense against the dark arts, Professor Snape 

Lunch 

Period 5: History of magic, Professor Bins 

Period 6: Divination, Professor Tralawny 

Period 7: Care of magical creatures, Professor Hagrid

Period 8: Herbology, Professor Sprout 

Period 9: Ancient history, Professor Brunner 

"Wait Professor Brunner as in Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked 

"Wait if he is teaching here, I wonder if he will be in his true form or in his wheelchair." Thalia said.

"What do you mean by 'true form'?" Hermione asked

"Umm, you will see!" Piper said mysteriously. 

"What language is that?" Ron asked them Travis looked up and said.

"Oh it's Greek it's our first language. We can't really read English very well but we can read Greek or Latin really well. Hazel, Jason, Frank and some of our other friends speak fluent Latin while the rest of us speak fluent Greek." Ron just looked even more confused after that explanation. 

The transfer students in seventh year all had charms class first, so that’s where they headed. After settled in into their seats, the teacher, Professor Flitwick, started the lesson. 

“Welcome back students, and welcome to the Ilvermorny students. This lesson we will be focusing on the Aguamenti spell. Does anyone know what this does?” after looking around the room, he settled on “Yes Miss Granger?”

“It’s the spell which conjures clean, drinkable water from the end of the wand.”

“Correct five points to Gryffindor.” He then turned back to the rest of the class. “Ok so get practicing; don’t point your wands at each other though.”

"Guys, we can do broom stick flying after school it is supposedly really fun and I will win!" Jason said while rubbing his hands evilly together. 

“you know that none of us will join you in that?” Percy said rolling his eyes, already mastered the spell and achieved ten more points for Gryffindor for being the first one to do so.  
Connor and Travis did nothing, surprisingly; they were too busy working out how to prank the golden trio and co.

By the end of the lesson every one bar Thalia and Jason had mastered the water spell, to no surprise of the rest of the ‘Ilvermorny’ students.

Connor then went up to them and said "Why does Percy’s dad hate you so much?" 

Jason tried to explain, "Well I think it is because we are descended from the big three so it's a natural thing for them to hate us. Because which uncle doesn't hate his nephews and nieces?" 

"Mine hate me I was stuck with them most of my life because my parents died you do not want to see his reaction when you escape your grounding because a flying car picked you up." Harry questioned. 

"I want to ask but am scared to,” replied Thalia. 

"Yea well we have potions next let's get going!" Annabeth exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote this story about 4 years ago and have been meaning to get around to completely editing it as I wrote it when I was 12 and the actual writing is terrible, so here's a new draft of the first chapter. I am going to be keeping the book mostly the same just with a few tweaks here and there. If you spot any problems in the way that its not canon compliant or anything that just doesn't sound right, please tell me!


End file.
